Sunflowers smell like crap
by ihavewings
Summary: The gang needs a job and they find a flower shop. There's something strange about the owner, though. He must have some reason for letting them work there. completed
1. Chapter 1

Boredom comes in many forms.

I don't own Samurai Champloo nor do I own any sunflowers in that matter.

**Sunflowers smell like crap**

"Okay! I had enough of this nonsense!" Fuu yelled.

Mugen and Jin were fighting once again. This time it was about a job to work at a flower shop.

"You don't work," Jin said in his calm, ice cold voice.

"What about you?" Mugen slashed his sword wildly at Jin, "You don't work!"

"Guys! Stop it!" Fuu yelled, but the blades spoke even louder than her.

"**Will you shut up?"** Mugen yelled at Fuu, **"I ain't working around flowers!** **UNDERSTAND?"**

"That's no way to speak to a lady," Jin said.

"FUCK OFF!"

The blades were hitting each other over and over. Neither of them were going to stop. Fuu just stopped trying. And then…

"Stop fighting in front of my shop!" A huge man said picking up both Mugen and Jin like they were just little boys. "I do not want you to scare away my customers!"

"You work here?" Mugen asked trying to keep back his laugh.

"Yes, this my flowers shop," he put them down, "why?"

"We need a job!" Fuu said proudly before anyone else had a chance to answer.

"Damn women," Mugen said under his breath.

"Great!" The huge man yelled joyfully. "I've been looking for workers for the longest time! Not sure why no one would work for me."

"Thank you, sir!" She yelled while elbowing Mugen in the ribs. "We'll work really hard!"

* * *

Tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Yahoo! I should be doing homework…

**Sunflowers smell like crap**

**"DAMN IT!"** Mugen yelled so that the whole shop heard him, **"I HATE FLOWERS!"**

"Mugen," Fuu whispered while helping a costumer, "we need a job and this was the only one that will take new workers in. Understand?"

"I hate you too."

"Well, if didn't used up all our money on drinks, we wouldn't be here," Jin said as he was sit on the ground carefully arranging flowers.

"Of course you like doing this!" Mugen yelled at him, "this is your thing."

"This** is** a tradition."

"This is shit."

"MUGEN! We have costumers!" Fuu tried to keep him from scaring everyone away, but he was too loud. People were leaving. This was going to end in them getting fired on the first day.

"So, how's everyone working?"

Akira (that's the owner guy's name) came walking in. He was always cheerful.

"It's going great, Akira-san!" Fuu said.

"It's boring," Mugen butted in. "I hate flowers."

"You hate flowers, huh?" Akira said to himself, "maybe you'll like to help me with some deliveries in the back?"

"Better then being in here," Mugen said as he got up and took off the apron he had to wear, "as long as I don't have to wear this."

"NO!" He yelled, "no, don't wear that. Just your normal clothes."

"Fine with me," he said, "goodbye."

* * *

Just so you know these will be short.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing much is happening in the story. Hm…

**Sunflowers smell like crap**

"All I have to do is deliver something," Mugen asked, "and I don't have to go back into the front of the shop?"

"Yes," Akira said.

"Fine with me!"

"I like your style!" He said searching through boxes and junk, "I'm glad I let you guys in to help out!"

Akira stopped and picked up a box.

"See this?"

"It's a box," Mugen said.

"Yes, I know it's a box, smart ass, but you need to deliver this," he gave the box to Mugen.

"What's in it?" Mugen started to open it.

"DON'T!" Akira slammed his hand on the top, "don't open it."

"Alright…"

**Back to the front:**

"I wonder what job he'll give Mugen," Fuu said curiously.

"….." Jin sat there still arranging the flowers.

_Guess I'll never get much from him_, Fuu thought as she looked at Jin with a side glance.

Mugen comes in carrying a large package.

"What's that?" Jin asked.

"A box."

"We know it's a box, Mugen," Fuu said, hands at her side, "what's in it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"Shouldn't you know what's in it?" Jin asked in his cold voice.

"I don't care what's in it as long as I can get out of this shop!"

"There's no reason to worry about the box!" Akira came in laughing, "He just needs to delivery it! You should be off!"

He pushed Mugen out the door. "Hey! Shouldn't I get some money? It's going to take a few days."

"Yes," he went into his pocket and took out some coins, "here, now be off." He pushed him through the door.

When Mugen got out of town, he stopped and looked at the money.

"Enough to buy some drinks!"

* * *

What will Mugen do?

I wonder... looks to Mugen

Mugen: **WHAT?**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in the computer room, freezing my ass off so that you can have this story to read. Don't worry this will be longer and have a bit of action. At least I think it's action…

**Sunflowers smell like crap**

"One more," Mugen was at a bar just in the next town. He was a bit drunk.

"No can do, sir," the bartender said while cleaning a glass, "you ran out of cash."

"I have more," he reached into his pocket, there was nothing.

"Now get out of here, you're scaring costumers."

Mugen walked out of the place the box still in hand, dizzy and sleepy. After the long journey to just get to this town, he needed some sleep. Only problem is…he alright spend the money Akira gave him.

"Damn…" He said to himself, "I can't get any more drinks…"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Mugen turned around to see a swordsman chase after someone. The kid running had a carry case, carrying money no less.

"STOP HIM!" The swordsman yelled.

Mugen noticed he was yelling to him, so he grabbed the kid's shirt.

"HEY! Let go of me!" The kid kicked at Mugen. He managed to kick his face.

"You little brat!"

"Thank you, sir," the swordsman said.

"Whatever."

The man grabbed the kid. "Give that back."

"Why should I?" The kid yelled.

"That's not yours."

"That man doesn't need it!" The kid screamed, "he's fat and filled with food!"

"Why are you trying to talk to the kid like that?" Mugen yelled and then turned to the kid, "give that to me."

The kid saw the look on Mugen's face and quickly gave him the case. "H-Here…"

The swordsman let him go and he ran off…very quickly.

"Thank you again, sir."

"Whatever," Mugen started out of the town.

"If you ever need a job," The man yelled, "please, come here first!"

* * *

Mugen got to the next town, but couldn't get in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO PAY TO IN?" Mugen yelled at the officers standing in the front of the gate.

"It's the law," one of them said.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO DELIVER HERE AND YOU WON'T LET ME IN!"

"It's the law," the other one said.

Mugen walked away grumbling. "This is shit!"

* * *

Mugen went back to the town he was in first. The man he helped a day earlier was there to greet him.

"You've returned!" The man yelled.

"….."

"Why are you like that?" He asked worriedly.

"The next town you have to pay!" Mugen yelled loudly, "I got nothing!"

"If you work here, I can get you paid."

"What would I do?"

"Bounties," the man said, "there are so many that come to this town, we need a few more people to help."

"I get paid?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Mugen grumbled.

"Great!" The man gestured Mugen to follow him. He did, grumbling all the way.

* * *

This means more action for the next chapter! Yay!


	5. Chapter 5

More adventure today! And it's longer too! It's also a bit random…but the show is like that, right? Well, more drunk people anyway.

**Sunflowers smell like crap**

"Mugen-san! Get up!" A voice could be heard, but Mugen stayed unfazed. "You have to get up, Mugen-san! There's already a bounty in town!"

Mugen sat up and looked out the window. "It isn't even morning yet! And I just got to sleep! Wake me later," Mugen fell back down, asleep in a second.

"We don't have time!" A man pulled him from the bed.

"ALRIGHT! I'll get up!" He rubbed his eyes. It was too early for him, "I'm up…"

"There was a bounty sited just as he was entering town!"

"Whatever…" Mugen wasn't listening very well.

"Come on!" The man grabbed his arm. Mugen was dragged out of the room with only a second to grab his sword. Even half asleep, he was able to do a few amazing things.

"Hiroyuki-san!" A younger looking man ran over to them, "Hiro-san! The man was spotted at the bar!"

"The bar!" Mugen popped back up, "why didn't you say that in the first place?"

"Because we didn't know he was there…" The man said, "anyway…I heard he's started some kind of gang with the samurais there!"

"Aren't most of the people at that place…" Hiroyuki started.

"Yes!"

"Are what?" Mugen, yet again, interrupted them.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Chrono, this is Mugen," Hiroyuki said, "Mugen, Chrono."

"Nice to meet you!" Chrono said.

"Whatever."

"…"

"So his at the bar…"Hiroyuki started again, "and he's gathering people together to do…what exactly?"

"They're going to…" He stopped, "I really don't know what they're up to."

"…" Both Mugen and Hiroyuki stared at him.

"I think he may be a bit drunk…"

"**A BIT?**" Mugen shouted, "IT SEEMS HE LOST HIS MIND! AND WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF THEM? THEY'RE ALL A BIT DRUNK WHEN THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING!"

"Mugen…" Hiroyuki started.

"NO!" Mugen walked off, "I'm going to beat the shit out of them if it's the last thing I do! Making me wake up…"

"OKAY!" Mugen slammed the door open making some of a bottles fall off selves, "I'm looking for someone!"

"For who?" The bartender asked.

"Not sure," he thought for a second, "I'll know when I see him."

"Mugen!" Hiroyuki ran in after him out of breath, Chrono not to far behind.

"Sorry…" Hiroyuki said to the man.

"New, huh?"

"Yeah."

"That's him…" Chrono whispered to Hiroyuki.

"WHERE?" Mugen yelled out.

"Be quiet!"

"I WOKE UP EARLY THIS MORNING! I HAVEN'T DRINKING ANYTHING AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP!"

"Pretty much."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Mugen!" Hiroyuki yelled, "please we want to do this the right way…"

"Right way? I'll show you the right way!" Mugen picked Chrono up, "now tell me where the hell is this guy!"

"O-Over t-there…" He pointed over to a table filled with five guys, each one of them had a sword.

"Thanks," he threw him down and walked over to the table, "you're the guy trying to…um…"

"I'um tryung ta gatta sum dranukssss…" One of the men said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He grabbed the man.

"Letta gato!" The man struggled, but Mugen punched the man. He was hit acroos the table and hit the wall.

"HEY!" The others attacked Mugen, swords out.

"That's what I'm talking about," Mugen took out his sword and attacked them before they even got to him. They all hit the wall, except one who looked shock.

"…" He started to run.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mugen ran after him and got to him before he reached the door.

"**LET GO!**" The man yelled. Mugen had the back of his shirt tight in his fist. "I didn't do anything!"

"Mugen!" Hiroyuki yelled, "you did enough…"

"Yeah…" Chrono said.


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't written this one in a while. Most of you probably thought I was never gonna finish!

Guess what?

**I** thought I was never gonna finish this! I want too…it's only going to be a few chapters longer, though. It's just not a very long story. Just like the show! YAY! I was watching episode 15…yep…it was funny…I just felt like saying that…nothing more…it means nothing to the story.

Read…**NOW!**

**Sunflowers smell like crap**

"Mugen," said Hiroyuki, "your pay."

"Finally!" he snatched the bag from him and started off.

"Where are you going?" Hiro grabbed his shirt.

"I'm going to that…place thing…whatever the hell it is!" Mugen tried to walk off but was stopped again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Leaving," Mugen said angrily.

"Why don't you-"

"No," he walked off.

Hiroyuki watched him walk off; he had nothing else to say.

Mugen didn't care one bit. He just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Here," Mugen said uncaring, "is this enough to get in this town."

"Yes…" the officers looked surprised as to how fast he got money, "go ahead."

"Good!" he pushed passed them and into the town.

* * *

Yes this chapter was short, but I want to put at least one more chapter before the ending comes…I kinda like the ending and I want it to amaze you! 

Okay, it probably won't...it amazes me so i don't care...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys…last chapter for this story...it's done...man...

i was watching my fav ep. "Baseball Blues" I love that one. Heh, everyone dies! YAY!

Hope you like!

**Sunflowers smell like crap**

**Chapter 7**

"Here," Mugen dropped the box in front of the man that was seated in front of a small blue house. He took one glance at the man not even caring if it was for him, "from that damn flower shop a few towns over."

"Oh thank you kindly, young man," he started to open the box as Mugen started on his way, "don't you want to see?" The box was half-way opened when he turned around.

"See what?" Mugen spat, "flowers? Shit ain't worth my time." He started off again.

"Oh, but you might want to see these," the man's voice was calm, "young men these days have no respect for an old man's pleasures."

"Phht," he walked back, "what could be exciting about damn flowers? They smell."

"No, young man," the man grinned with his hand in the box, "these are no ordinary flowers."

"What?" Mugen tried to take a peek, but the man pulled the box closer to him.

"It's rare that Akira would do this…"

"Do what!?"

"He doesn't like to do this, but I known him for so long that he'd gladly do it for me."

"DAMMIT! WHAT!?"

"This," the man took at a banquet of large yellow flowers, "they are for my wife you see and…"

As the man rumbled on, Mugen just walked away. He couldn't deal with flowers anymore.

**Back at the flower shop:**

"Flowers are shit!" Mugen slammed through the door, "I'm tired of them!"

"Mugen!" Fuu yelled a bit surprised by his loud return, "there are people here."

Jin got up and moved to the back ignoring Mugen's outburst.

"I don't care!" he yelled even louder, "we spent enough time here!"

"You were hardly here!" Fuu tried to keep her voice down.

"Bitch," he got right in her face, "we're leaving."

"What?" she tried to stop him but he was already leaving. "Jin! Mugen's leaving…without us!"

Jin came out already out of his apron. "We must be going," he said calming.

"What? Wait, guys!" Fuu chased after them leaving the apron on the counter.

* * *

"Hey," Mugen was staring at the sky, "you said sunflowers were yellow, right?"

"…Yeah, why?" Fuu was a little confused by his question.

"Cause they smell like crap," Mugen rubbed his nose.

"You saw sunflowers?" Jin asked.

"Where?" Fuu was excited.

"I didn't see them," Mugen didn't look at them, "I delivered them."

"But there were no sunflowers in the shop…" Fuu thought for a second.

"You must have been seeing things," Jin walked on.

"No," Mugen turned around facing them, "they were those sunflower things that she was looking for." He was pointing a Fuu.

She got angry with him.

"It's impolite to point," Jin walked past him.

"They were those sunflowers!" Mugen yelled and chased after him. "They smell like crap! Sunflowers smell like crap!"

There's the ending i was waiting to write...it's so lame...I know...but you know what?

I DON"T CARE!

i like it so it's staying.

Hope you enjoyed this now completed story.


End file.
